


Indulge

by the_bees_tales9229



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Jason Peter Todd - Fandom
Genre: Bat Family, Bat family mentioned, Birthday, Birthday Cake, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jason Todd, It's okay it's not too cerebral, Nothing but positive vibes here, PTSD depiction, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, light - Freeform, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_bees_tales9229/pseuds/the_bees_tales9229
Summary: This is a one shot for a favorite DC character, Jason Todd, who also happens to be having his birthday right now, with an OC.As the minute hand struck the last number before the start of midnight, Jason worries what his birthday tonight would actually be. But all of those feel like another year, another millennia, as his girlfriend presents him a small cake for his birthday, melting his worries away…





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> 08/16/18: I'll fill the notes soon. But hey, it's safe to say, I managed to finish this in time for Jason's birthday!
> 
> Update 2019: As a supplement to these fanfictions, I have a DeviantArt account where I draw fan arts and original fan-made characters. Check it here: https://www.deviantart.com/celestelunar53l
> 
> You can let us know what you think through Inbox or Comments. :)

The scrutiny was unbearable, as he hadn’t blinked since he laid his sight on the clock on the side of his laptop’s screen and the muscles around his jawline tense from his impatience.

11:59 P.M.

He told them no more surprises, like that “Homecoming” disaster they made for him back in 2016, January 2. Even when Alfred was there, it had turned into a crime scene…

Even though _Bruce_ swore he’d stay away.

His body bristles and grits his teeth. The thought of Br—that _man_ coming tonight felt like turning August into winter! But Tim himself assures him that Bruce just wants him to be happy and that he already left his present at the Osamu Penthouse. Of course, it had to be inside one of their posh hideouts…

He tried really hard to think about what they have in store for him this time. It was a way of anticipating, of expecting what they would do; for example, when they’re sitting at the dining table, which is an area rife for conversation. All _kinds_ of conversation he may already have prepped for, yet deep down, feels he won’t be prepared enough for.

They invited Alfred again, _of fucking course!_ He huffs an annoyed breath. It could only mean he had to conserve all the energy he has to not tackle Alfred on the sofa, embracing the old man _so tightly_ …

He hoped—he _hopes_ the décor won’t be cheesy…or _worse,_ it won’t have any balloons, or streamers, or blinking lights—

—or clattering teeth on the floor, or toxic-filled rainbow balloons, or rigged toy cars, or explosive Jack-in-the-boxes, or rundown wheelchairs, or infested, broken tiles, or distorted, leering faces, fake or once alive—

He felt the air shift behind him, from beyond their bedroom door, and smirks. He didn’t have to smell it, but she didn’t open and close the refrigerator door quietly enough.

“Jason.” She murmurs, her voice naturally deeply-honeyed, his name like a song. “Look what I got!”

“Ube cake…” He tells a matter-of-factly, the left side of his lips tugging in a lopsided smirk. “Thank you.”

The scowl across her face is hilarious and a pity, of course. She managed to make an exception in his No-Surprises-Rule, and that was with food she made. _Food he fully trusts!_

Her amber eyes squint at the floor, recalling hints at how he knew. “…you asked Richard, didn’t you?”

Suppressing his laugh to not mock her, he does find it very amusing that she has an aversion for calling him ‘Dick’. He shakes his head. “I saw you look at a recipe video. It wasn’t that hard to hide.”

“What was the point?!” She exasperatedly throws her hands in the air and leaves the bedroom.

“Wait! Where’s the cake?”

“It’s going back in the fridge.” But she stops mid-step out of the door. “Or! I’ll get rid of the cream writing and gift it to Mrs. Omali! She’d _love_ Ube—!”

Scrambling up from the couch he sat, he quickly settles the laptop on the coffee table and dashes towards the bedroom door, where she, too, is dashing madly towards the already ravishing looking cake, set prettily on the foldable island.

She squeals as her outstretched hands are a mere five inches, but laughs hysterically when she’s pulled into his embrace, spinning her around as he peppers her with kisses!

“Stop! _Stop! Hahaha!”_ Her infectious laughing and warm body encourages him further to deepen his mouth at the crook of her neck, whispering “Felixa…” at her smooth skin.

He wondered, sometimes, why her adoptive parents had given her a weird, feminine version of ‘Felix’. There was ‘Felicity’ and ‘Felicia’…

But somehow, it some weird, phonetically-induced magic, it just sounded… _precise_ for whom she is.

Still tucked inside his arms, she in turn tucks him in her arms, as she embraces his neck and places two kisses on each of his eyelid. Her warm, plush lips against his skin surges his desire and he groans when she’s done kissing him. She grins at him, looking down at him with those warm, amber eyes and a face framed with all her glorious light-brown curls. With one of his arms underneath her buttocks, he pulls her body tighter to grind his hips at her pelvis and she moans, responding further by locking her legs around his hips.

She murmurs lovingly, “Happy Birthday, Jason.” And leans her face to his for a hot kiss.

As the sound of warm lips and tongue fill the silent apartment room, he wonders if he’ll even need to indulge himself on the cake. He can be with his girlfriend and _indulge_ each other, instead…

“So!” She snaps after pulling away from him. She tosses her curls off her shoulders as he beams up at her. “Do we reserve blowing candles for tonight, or you wanna have a practice run?”

He chuckles. With her in his arms, his worries feel like a year away, _millennia_ even.

Maybe he didn’t need to worry. Barbara would be there, no doubt about to introduce him into another video game, or perhaps gift him a new consumer gadget, or even (and because he _did_ talk about it with her) a compilation from the rare book collection from Byrdie Pinkney, Cyrus Pinkney’s less recognized, equally-talented interior and architectural designer of a cousin. Barbara had been heavily-involved with various feminist associations; she had pulled him and his girlfriend into a historical hunt for Gotham’s unrecognized female talents for two years now!

‘Richard’ would be there, _obviously!_ He had planned the whole thing, or so he brags. He’d be the first one to challenge him into a drinking contest and the first one to lose to it! He would probably likely try to convince him to invite…well, _Bruce_ for a comms-chat, even for a minute. Dick would want to have him feel a weight is off his chest once in a while. And that, in and of itself, is a gift that never stops giving.

Tim would be there, along with Alfred in tow. He wants _everything_ in order and would be at the opposite end about him chatting with Bruce, if that could even happen, what with all of it depending on the signal strength. He’d likely excuse himself to talk on his phone, while he observes how well the party is going. With being a co-partner and director within the Drake-Wayne business partnership, along with being a teacher for a public school, he wonders how Tim gets a break from all this. But the guy is determined for perfection. Bruce 2.0, but less secrets, definitely…

And Alfred! He’d be there! _Tonight!_

“What are you smiling at?” She teases as she flicks his nose.

“You’ll officially meet Alfred. Like, _officially,_ this time. No more disguises.” He says proudly, almost in tears. Her arms around him tighten as she snuggles at his hair. She murmurs, equally excited. “I can’t wait to finally talk to a legend!”

Still tight in her embrace, he couldn’t help but blurt out the important question. “Can we just skip the candle-blowing and let me have my cake?”

That earns him another flick at his nose, her face scrunched in mock annoyance. “Fine, birthday boy! Now put me down.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Sliding her down his torso, he catches the naughty glint of desire on her amber eyes and he thinks, perhaps, after the cake, he’d love to indulge his love with her.

It was 12:06 A.M. when Jason Peter Todd, another year older, finished the slice of Ube cake.

**Author's Note:**

> 08/17/18: Author’s note – Just a quick one shot. I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to celebrate Jason’s birthday with a one shot! I’m sure, more seasoned and enthusiastic fans of his are doing more for him, but personally, I’d think I can agree the birthday boy needs his casual downtime (after what I’ve been hearing about how Batman/Bruce recently disowned the boy in the comics?! Like, why?!).


End file.
